New Flash In The Lab
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Frost is really bored one day, and decides to solve a mystery that has been on her mind for a while - what's it like to be in the Flash suit? Therefore, the only thing to do is to try the suit on - so Frost suits up as the Flash, and even lets Caitlin try it out - and it turns into one of her favorite moments when Barry shows up. (Snowbarry/FlashFrost! Not friendly to the new suit)


**Okay, so - one costume switching fic just so happened to not be enough. Now my need for another has consumed me - so has my need for fluffy stuff after my best friend's newest fic broke my heart. (jkjk Write-To-You you're awesome XD GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES THAT'S AN ORDER)**

 **Okie, here we go :D Gosh I love Frost XD**

* * *

Frost was currently bored out of her mind.

She didn't like being bored - there was usually always something to do. Whether it be going on a small dinner with Barry, making jokes with Barry, training with Barry (she did a lot with Barry and she was damn proud of it); possibly having fun with Cisco, listening to Sherloque's rants about common sense, or giving her love to her favorite niece, Nora.

But today, her sister - Caity - was napping inside her head. The poor girl needed it terribly, so Frost didn't complain when Caity chose to let her take the reigns.

However, she wasn't all that entertained when she reached the surface.

Sadly, her hot bestie Barry was out for a little while on CCPD business, and everyone else was off doing something, which evidently didn't concern her (that was just a little rude, in her opinion).

It did, however, give her a chance to stare at something not as interesting as him, yet interesting nonetheless - the new Flash suit.

Now, to her, though she'd never publicly say it - the suit looked terrible. His other suits had this darker shade to them which she found absolutely stunning, but now this one... looked way too not-Barry Allen for her liking.

Still, it was the Flash suit... and besides, it was only about eight more months until he got a new one.

"Hmm..." she muttered, eyeing the suit. "I wonder how a girl would look in that suit... especially a cute one. Like me!"

She then stood up, her boots walking along the floor as she strutted towards the super suit. The sassy ice queen eyed it for a moment, before smirking.

"Well, surely he wouldn't mind if I tried it on," she muttered. "He'd never be mad at me... I'm rarely mad at him, anyway."

She walked over to the place where the Flash suit was held, and found it was actually pretty easily removable from where it was contained - it took a bit of force, but she finally got it out. When it piled up into the rubber heap that lay before her feet, she began to wonder if this was a good idea.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," she muttered. She then smirked. "Its the _best_ idea, duh!"

Frost yanked off her boots, tossing them off to the side - and then slipped into the Flash suit.

And almost immediately, because it was this weird rubber-y material, the suit started conforming to her figure - but she didn't know this, and figured it was always this way.

"Jeez Louise," Frost muttered, frustrated about how the suit felt. "How is this tight? I'm petite compared to Barry! This should've been a breeze!"

Still, she couldn't stop herself from giggling - she was wearing the Flash suit. Granted, it was her least favorite Flash suit, but it was still the suit Barry wore into battle.

"I wonder what he would think if he saw me wearing this," Frost muttered. She then blushed lightly. "Maybe he'd think I look pretty in it..."

The ice queen quickly brushed off the thought before she could become as red as the suit itself - although, granted, it would probably be from the lack of oxygen that she turned as red as the suit.

Finally, after a very hard uphill struggle, she had on the suit. Save for the mask - she had absolutely no reason to hide her gorgeous hair with what she thought was the worst part of the suit all-together.

"Now I'm the Flash," she giggled, looking down at her red-clad arms.

She then started skipping around the lab like a little girl - anyone who said Frost couldn't have fun and play around was a blatant liar. She had already sworn to Nora that she would dress up as any princess in existence when the girl was eventually born later on (though this would be kept a secret).

Oddly enough though, she almost felt... guilty. Guilty for wearing the suit. It was something that was a trademark symbol of Barry, and it almost felt like she was damaging something by doing this.

"I hope he just doesn't give me a lecture," she quietly muttered.

Truth be told, even though Frost appeared to be nothing but cold and joking, she did have feelings too - feelings that barely anyone had seen. She had only expressed raw emotion to three people: Savitar, Barry, and Nora.

All of them fell into the same category too.

Love.

The love she expressed to Nora was a familial love - one she could give freely and without struggle. Savitar and Barry... well, they were different cases entirely.

Choosing to take her mind off this, she grabbed Caitlin's phone and took a few selfies of herself in the costume. She knew her boundaries, and resisted the light urge to post the pictures on Caitlin's Facebook - she knew what too far was.

However, after she got done with her selfies, Caitlin woke up groggily inside her head.

" _Hmm... Fr-Frost?_ " she muttered quietly, waking up. " _Ugh, what time-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ "

Frost held her breath, before giggling and giving a response that would leave Caitlin speechless in astoundment.

"I'm cosplaying! As the Flash!" she laughed.

" _W-With Barry's actual suit?! What has gotten into you?!_ " Caitlin said.

"Oh, trust me, its not like you haven't wondered what Barry's suits felt like when you have them on," Frost said, smirking. "Although I must say, I really don't like this one as much as the others..."

Caitlin paused for a moment. " _Look... I can't deny that. The suit not looking too good, that is. But don't you even think about telling Barry - the last thing I want to do is make him sad_."

"Oh trust me, that feeling's mutual! We both love him too much to do that!" Frost exclaimed. "Now... why don't you take the reigns for a bit? Just give the suit a little spin. C'mon, it'll be so cute!"

Caitlin protested it for a bit, but eventually caved - she couldn't deny her own curiosity.

So then, Frost retreated to Caitlin's mind's corner, and Caitlin's golden retriever hair color showed itself, along with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hmm, tight," she muttered, looking down. "And why don't I have the mask on?"

" _Trust me, let your lovely locks flow,_ " Frost said from inside her head. " _The mask wouldn't do you any good._ "

Caitlin just shrugged, taking Frost's words into account.

And then, suddenly...

 _Whoosh._

Barry Allen flashed back into the lab, his hair disheveled from running - and he was greeted by Caitlin Snow, looking at him in embarrassment, coated in the Flash's garb.

"O-Oh... oh my," Barry muttered, stifling a laugh.

"It was Frost's idea, not mine!" Caitlin said defensively, blushing redder than Barry's Season 4 suit - she wasn't exactly at this one's red just yet.

Barry just chuckled lightly, and then proceeded to hug Caitlin to let her know he wasn't mad - quite the opposite, actually.

"Hey hey, its okay! Its okay," Barry assured her, stroking her hair. "Y-You actually look... you look really cute in that."

" _Told ya,_ " Frost said, inwardly smirking.

Caitlin looked up, and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Barry... I-I'm so sorry, this is probably such a mess-"

"What mess could you make?" asked Barry, laughing lightly. "You literally just slipped on a rubber suit - what's gonna happen, a meta comes along with a terrible fashion sense to screw up the entire city?"

"That might actually happen," Caitlin pointed out.

"True, we better remember that," Barry nodded. "Anyway... I have an idea on how I could make us even."

"How?" asked Caitlin, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Wait here," Barry winked, running out of the lab.

In about fifteen seconds, he ran back in...

And he had changed into a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light blue jacket. And somehow, he had gotten crystal blue eyes.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, taken by complete surprise. "H-How..How did you-"

"Oh, I've had these colored contacts since last Halloween," Barry laughed. "I was gonna dress up like a male Frosty, but then the new Mayor told me she had already booked me to give out candy to kids that day as the Flash."

"Ugh, I remember that," Caitlin said, sighing. "Why couldn't Frost come again? Oh yeah, because apparently she was a 'security risk' for having too many superheroes."

"Why can't our city get a decent mayor?" laughed Barry.

"One of us should run," Caitlin joked.

"You'd make a dang good mayor," Barry said.

Caitlin chose only to wink at Barry - before she was embraced back into the ridiculousness of their current situation. They were dressed up as each other's alter-egos, and standing here, doing nothing but giggling, hugging, and talking.

...What was ridiculous about that? That was nothing but true friendship at work.

Barry once again embraced Caitlin, who was starting to get very used to the Flash suit - maybe she could take over for a day.

All jokes aside, however, she was very happy that this happened - as silly as it was, it was truly a strengthening moment for her bond with Barry, which had already reached new heights over the past few weeks. She couldn't be happier...

"Hey, wanna go get something for dessert?" asked Barry. "I've already eaten dinner out, so I need something sweet."

"I'm down for some frozen yogurt," said Caitlin.

"Great!" smiled Barry. "Uh, but first... uhm..."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Caitlin nodded.

And with that, they discarded their cosplay suits (and yes, Caitlin did refer to the new Flash suit as a cosplay suit once or twice in her head), and walked out with linked arms to the fro-yo parlor.

Frost, meanwhile, was taking a seat back, enjoying the peaceful relaxation of watching Barry and Caitlin go back at it again.

She was prepared to go all out for them...

And also defend Caitlin from any brain freezes. She always hated having her personal space intruded upon...

* * *

 **HOLY SCHRAP THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! SERIOUSLY I LOVE COSTUME SWITCHING STORIES SO MUCH NOW XD**

 **A question you all might have: If I write any more, will they end with the characters going out for frozen yogurt? ... ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it! :D Love you all! Have a great time, and I'll see you all soon! :D**


End file.
